


I'll be waiting

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Set after Geiz Majesty. When being injured from a fight, Geiz is being taken home and treated his wounds, but what will happen after that?
Relationships: Kaitou Daiki/Myoukouin Geiz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I'll be waiting

The dull blow is the last thing that Geiz notices before everything goes blank. He is in so much pain he almost passes out, but then he hears steps of clunky boots approaching. 

Two arms slide around his form and lift him up, and he frowns in pain, his arm hurting.

He tries to look and see, and then he recognizes a face. It's Diend, untransformed, with his usual black shirt and white coat, and Geiz twitches as a first reaction.

"Don't squirm," Kaito says, "it's gonna hurt more."

Geiz' eyes are empty as Kaito walks away with him through the dusty factory site, out to where the sun is setting. 

*

He wakes up a few hours later in a large beige bed and his head aches. His arm is bandaged and his jacket on a chair. He tries to sit up and moans in pain, but it is already better than earlier. Then a wooden slide door opens and he is on guard, looking for his ridewatch when Kaito steps in, closing the door behind him. He offers him a glass. 

"Here" he says and Geiz takes the glass reluctantly.

"It's just painkillers," Kaito says, "if I had wanted to kill you I would have done so already. But I have no interest in that" He steps next to the window and looks outside.

Geiz grumbles but he drinks anyway, laying his head back on the pillows.

"You should try and sleep," Kaito says as he closes the curtains, "it will at least take the night to recover. You can stay here."

"It's your bed, isn't it," Geiz states, looking around.

"I don't worry about the little things," Kaito replies and takes off his shirt, sliding in the bed on the other side, turning off the lights.

Geiz calculates his options, his body being tired and yearning for rest and healing. At some point, while still thinking, he is already sleeping tightly.

*

It must be about some time after midnight when Kaito wakes up from little pathetic whimpers, and at first he thinks Geiz is in pain, and he turns around to check on him but he seems to be tight asleep. Sweat has broken out on his forehead and he is turning his head from left to right, lips parted, obviously having a nightmare.

Kaito watches him for a while but then stretches out his hand to place it on Geiz' arm soothingly. It actually helps, Geiz visibly relaxing, his body stops squirming and he breathes normally. Kaito pulls his blanket up higher and closes his eyes again when he feels Geiz turning his head towards him, unconsiously turning to seek his warmth and comfort. Kaito freezes for a moment but doesn't dodge away, accepting the situation, and letting his hand rest on Geiz' arm, and they fall asleep like that.

*

In the morning, the bed is empty when Geiz wakes up and for a moment he thinks it was all a nightmare until he realizes where he is and then Kaito comes in and throws some clothes at him.

"Good morning," he says, "you can wear that, those shirt of yours has to be stitched first or something, besides, it's bloody."

"Thanks," Geiz mumbles and takes a blue shirt that Kaito had thrown on the bed. He whimpers a bit in pain when putting it on because of the arm, and when he slides it over his head he is not really sure but he has the impression it smells of Kaito and it gives him a weird comforting feeling because of last night.

"What happened last night?" He asks before he knows it and Kaito chuckles, turning around with a cup of coffee in his hand. He walks over to him and sits on the edge of the bed. 

"You were pretty much gone but I think it's better now." 

Geiz nods before sitting up. "I think I am fine now," he says, "thank you for everything."

"You are indeed," Kaito says, leaning over, "but it would be boring if you already left, now wouldn't it"

"What do you mean?" Geiz feels his neckhair standing up. Was Kaito expecting some sort of payment?

Kaito laughs. "Oh it's not what you think. You don't owe me anything. I just .. thought it would be nice if you stayed a little while longer.. on your own will"

"And why should I?" Geiz presses his lips together.

>Because it felt nice to sleep by your side and protect you< is what Kaito wants to say but what he ends up saying is "Want some coffee?"

Geiz rolls his eyes at Kaito ignoring the question but he ends up having breakfast there anyway.

The sun is high in the sky and Geiz feels he really should go now, but for some reason, he is still there, lingering around in the room, with Kaito getting dressed. Kaito doesn't bother, sliding his shirt over his head and Geiz lifts his eyebrows, the way Kaito does it slower than necessary could almost be interpreted as Kaito putting on a show for him. His back is slender and his skin smooth and pretty, and Geiz is surprised at himself for suddenly thinking such thoughts. Kaito puts on a silver necklace and turns around instead of putting on a shirt as Geiz would have expected, and sits on the edge of the bed again. 

Now Geiz is alarmed, but for different reasons when Kaito's eyes look into his own so deeply, wordlessly and Geiz shivers when Kaito's fingers reach out to trail along his chin slowly. Geiz freezes in his spot but doesn't say anything, just stares back as hard as Kaito is staring at him, his skin beginning to feel tingly in all sorts of places and he takes in a sharp breath when Kaito's fingers don't linger there but stroke along his arm, up and down.

"What I didn't tell you earlier," Kaito whispers, "is how cute you looked when you were sleeping, and that I touched you to soothe you because you obviously had a nightmare. I want to touch you more, but I want your consent to do so"

Geiz feels like his heart is a roller coaster. Part of him wants to run or fight or laugh but part of him wants Kaito to go on. 

He isn't one to talk much in bed and neither does he now, with Kaito so close to him. Maybe Kaito did all this because he feels guilty towards him after what he did because of the whole thing with getting his rider powers back from White Woz, but Geiz had punched him in the face already for that and they are even now. 

"Touch.. me.." Geiz whispers, feeling goosebumps rising on his arm where Kaito's fingers ghost up and down the skin, "I want you to"

"Hmm" Kaito humms before leaning in, and Geiz can't help but whimper, this time not in pain, as Kaito licks up his neck and nibbles on a spot behind his ear, suckling softly and licking again. 

Then Geiz' hand is moving on it's own, he would use both but the other he can't use yet because of the arm, and Kaito understands, settling down more on the bed until he is straddling Geiz and Geiz allows him, reaching out to touch and feel as much of Kaito as he can. There it is again, that scent he had already smelled in the abandoned factory where he had collapsed, that scent he now associates with hope and light. That same scent he had smelled during the night, when Kaito had been close to him. Geiz realizes that Kaito would have been able to take advantage of the situation but he hadn't, he had waited until he was fully back to his senses again to ask for consent.

They move against each other with vigor, as much as Geiz can give now, but Kaito shakes his head and motions for him to relax, let him take the lead, and so Geiz does, and his body is thankful for it. He wouldn't have thought he would ever do this, but his body is welcoming Kaito after proper preparation, and Geiz archs his back and moans, this time out of pleasure. Kaito prefers this one much more than the desperate painful whines. He makes sure to be gentle, not hurt Geiz in the movements as he slides forward inside him, long and slow and Geiz suddenly uses his hand to dig his nails into his back.

"More.." he grumbles, and Kaito chuckles before adjust his pace. Then Geiz does get louder, and Kaito feels his own muscles tense, building towards release. They shudder, Kaito letting his head fall forward as he rides out his high inside the younger rider and drinks up every melodic pant of him.

Not knowing what to say, Geiz stares at the ceiling after Kaito has rolled over to the site. 

"I really should go now," Geiz says honestly and Kaito nods.

"Can I come again..?" Geiz asks, shoving the paper wooden door open, about to leave.

"What, while I'm inside you?" Kaito smirks. A pillow hits his head hard.

"You can," Kaito then says honestly, readjusting his hair and putting the pillow back into place, smiling. "I'll be waiting."


End file.
